In funeral homes and the funeral business, depending on the circumstances, caskets may be mounted on pedestals for display, show-room trucks, biers, church trucks or other like devices or supports. In the past various devices and means have been provided for lifting a casket from one support, holding it in the lifted position and either transporting the casket to another location and support or replacing the original support with another. The simplest such "device" involves a plurality of strong men simply lifting the casket and changing its location or support. Other devices of varying complexity and versatility have additionally been provided of greater or lesser usefulness. The industry and art needs a simple, rugged apparatus or device which can be entirely operated and manipulated by a single man which not only will engage, raise, maintain elevated and lower a casket, but also permit its movement and transport from one location to another, guided and handled by but a single individual.